Rex's Unreachable dreams about being a popstar
by Toon-Alligator
Summary: Rex Raptor,Dino Duelist(Sry I had to put his lil title)Wants to be a pop star.So,he gets the help of Bandit Keith,who is already a pop star.They travel to america,Six Flags,and other places.Romance between Mai and Keith.
1. Default Chapter

PART 2  
  
Chapter the 11th  
  
Introduction: This part 2 is about Rex wanting to be a pop star really bad.But this ones better because it doesnt have any pegasus and alot more Bandit Keith.  
  
Rex's Saturday morning cartoons were over.Everyone was laughing at him for wanting to watch Mon Coli knights,but he didnt care.Bones was asleep on the floor.Kaiba and Mai were asleep on the couch(Not on top of eachother).Mokuba came down the stairs."Hi Rex."He said.Rex didnt pay attention.Mokuba threw a ball to his dog.Frosty ran and got the ball.He ran away."Rex,hes getting away!!"Mokuba said. Rex didnt care.Who did?Mokuba chased after Frosty."Im gonna teach him tricks!!"He said."Oh,well thats great."Rex said."But would you mind doing it somewhere else?Im watching Everybody Loves Raymond."Rex's extreme voice scared Mokuba,and he ran away.But still,when Mokuba was outside,Rex could hear the puppy barking and making all kinds of terrible noises.He thought he heard it barf. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!"He said,waking up Bakura,who came slowly down the stairs."Man,I was having a dream I was gay,and boy would it be easier that way."He said.Rex was puzzled."Why?Theres very few gay people in this world.If you were,theres a good chance you wouldent find a partner." "Well,I could go to a gay bar.Maybe I could meet someone there." "Why are you talking about being gay?" Bakura shut up.Bones woke up and yawned."Wheres Frosty?Frosty Frosty Frosty." "Frosty is outside with his queer master."Rex snapped."You hafta gota sleep."Bones said."Your grouchy." "Like my grandma."Bakura said."Once on mad TV,I heard about a guy abusing his grandmother.So I thought,Why not abuse mine?So I hit her on the legs with my rattle,and but her on the ear!!" "Uh,were you a BABY back then for any chance?" "Yeah,but I wasnt to stupid to recognize abuse is worth it!!"Bones was happy."Wow,it is?Maybe I should start abusing people." "NO!"Kaiba said,waking up."Abuse is horrible.Your granny squaks and screeches through the whole process!!She wont shut up,and afterwards,they try to put you in jail for some reason!!Its a terrible thing to do!!" "What about your granny getting hurt?"Bones asked. "Who cares."Bakura added on.Everyone agreed."Maybe I could abuse Mokubas dog."Bones said."Keith tought me to be a really good abuser." "Just who did you abuse?"  
  
"The bums at the water park." Everyone was silent."Uh,why dont you go....play at the park,and us big kids will talk about things.....that dont concern you." Bones nodded and ran outside. "Bakura,Rex,why did you tell him it was right to abuse people?" "We wanted to tell him before YOU did." "Why do I even bother?"Kaiba asked."He had a terrible life,a terrible childhood and all you can tell him is that Abusing is RIGHT?" "Well it is." "But hes not supposed to know that!!" Mai woke up."Whats all the commotion?" She asked.'Well Rex and Bakura here just told Bones its OK to Abuse your old geezer granny!!!" "Thats terrible!!"Mai said. "Its not TERRIBLE."Kaiba grumbled."I just wanted to tell him first." Mai was mad."Rex,you go outside and tell Bones its not right to abuse old people!!" "Do I have to?"Rex asked. "Yes you have to!!"Kaiba said."Set him straight so I can tell him when he gets older." Mai smacked Kaibas head. Rex went outside.Bones and Rex appeared to be bouncing a small red ball off of something. "What are you doing?"Rex asked. He looked.The old neighbor was outside,being knocked to the ground as they bounced balls off him. "Stop!!Please stop!!"He cried,coughing horribly. "Shut up old man!!"Bones said."We're just doing the right thing!!Now lets hit him with sticks!!"Mokuba and Bones hit the old man with sticks and the dog chewed on his clothes. "STOP!!!!"Rex said.Everyone stopped."What are you doing?"Rex asked. "Doing the right thing."Mokuba replied. The man tried to crawl away."You're not going anywhere!!"Bones said. Rex heloped the man up."I lied,OK?Abusing old people is NOT the right thing to do.It hurts them." "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"Bones and Mokuba cheered.Rex slapped his head. Meanwhile,in the house,Kaiba Mai and Bakura heard all the noise. "I wonder whats happening out there?"Bakura said.He got up and walked out. "Im going to see what happened."Mai said,and she walked out.Kaiba followed her,because as you read in part one,he has a crush on Mai and she doesnt know,and she has a crush on HIM,and he doesnt know.When the got outside,the old man was climbing over his fence. "SETTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!"Mokuba shouted."Rex yelled at me!!"He ran over and grabbed Kaiba's legs."I-um-I...."Kaiba decdied to say something MEAN to Rex. "Rex,your ugly and nasty and mean!!"He said.Rex was hurt."Mai,and I ugly and nasty and mean?" "Yes."Mai said. "Bones,am I ugly and nasty and mean?" "Ummmm......"Bones knew he didnt have any room to talk."Yeah,but us ugly people have to stick together.So Kaiba,your big and fat and nasty.Nasty Nasty Nasty." "Mokuba,am I big and fat and nasty?" "No." "Mai,am I big and fat and nasty?" "No." "Old man,am I big and fat and nasty?" The old man didnt answer.Something was seriously wrong with him."Well,Im not big and fat and nasty.That means YOUR wrong.And Rex yells at children.And Rex is a pig.Come on Rex,come on a and ROLL IN THE MUD!!!" No one thought it was funny,but Mokuba and Mai laughed anyway. "Oh yeah?Well you.....you......you have a big head!!!"Rex said."Your heads so big,it will fill up the earth!!"Nobody laughed. "Do you realize how lame that is?"Kaiba asked.Rex did."How about we all be friends......"Croaked the old man. Everyone got in a huddle."If we be friends with an old man,he might leave us money in his will."Rex said. "Yeah,but if we be nice to an old man,hell tell all out friends!!" They stomped on the man and went back inside. "SEEEEETTTTTTTTOOOOO,WILL YOU PLAY BALL WITH ME?!"Mokuba asked in his loud,obnoxious voice. "No."Kaiba said faltly.Mokuba was so mad,he layed down on the ground."Ill never get up till you play ball with me."He said."Never." But nobody cared.Bakura was watching TV. "What are you watching?"Mai asked when she saw."Oh.Its about a guy who likes to put on bathing suits with flowers on them,do the macerana,and badmouth the president." Everyone thought Bakura was just making this up to sound cool. "I want some Oreo Cookies."Rex said.He went into the kitchen.The oreo cookies were all over the counter."Someone irresponsible must have done this!!"Rex said."So that means.....ITS CLEANUP TIME!!"Rex started to sing the Barney Cleanup song. "Clean up,Clean up,everybody do your share,clean up,clean up--WHOA!!" Rex slipped on the Oreo's package and fell down.He hit his big,jutting out chin on the floor. "Ow."He said,and he got up.There was oreo's all over him.He picked up the package because he thought it would make a nice Ballroom gown for his GI Joe dolls.But something on it caught his eye. "BE A POPSTAR!!" Thats what it said."It would be so nice to be a popstar."Rex thought,and he began to think. (This is Rexs thinking.the "~"Stands for flashbacks or thought scenes.) ~Rex steps on the stage.He gets ready to sing,because hes the most famous popstar around.But for some reason,theres Oreos all down his front.he starts singing the barney cleanup song.In the audience,he notices a little white dog chewing on an old mans ear.He looks down and notces the whole crowd is old men!!~ Rex woke up from a frightening dream."I musta fell asleep."He said."That was the dumbest dream ive ever had." But then he remembered the thought before he fell asleep."It would be so cool to be a pop star."Rex said."To have someone like me for a change.Hey,who knows.Maybe I can actually wear UNDERWEAR!!" Rex was used to being a DJ.But DJs just didnt get payed like they used to. Kaiba walked in."What are you doing laying in my kitchen?"He asked."This isnt a clue game.Look at the horrible mess you made!!You eat worse than MOKUBA!!" "I didnt make this mess."Rex said.He needed an excuse."Poler bears with ray guns did.They came in and told me to give them all the ice in the refrigerator." Kaiba started laughing."Rex,I knew you were an idiot,but I never thought youd think I was." He laughed some more. "Kaiba,will you help me be a Popstar?"He asked.Kaiba cocked his head."A soda Pop star?Whats that?"Kaiba just didnt understand some things. "A POP star."He said."A singer.Like Britney Spears." "Whoa.One time I was watching Nickelodeon,and she did something so cool......" Kaiba started to drool. "Kaiba,shut up.Anyway,I want to be a singer like that.Maybe I could meet Britney Spears!" "Why do you wanna meet Britney Spears?"Bones asked when he walked inside the kitchen."I heard she lifted up her top on Nickelodeon." Kaiba left the kitchen really fast. "Bones,I wanna be a pop star!!"Rex said.Bones smiled."I can help you!I have a really good singer voice!!" Rex didnt believe him."Uh,lets just go in the garage."He said."Maybe its big enough to practice!!" Bones followed him into the garge.There was computer stuff everywhere. "We just have to clear a space."Rex said.He knocked a bunch of computer parts off a table.they all broke.Kaiba heard thew crash,and him and Mai came running. "What was that noise?"Mai asked.Kaiba saw."OH NO!!!"He said."My computer stuff!!ARGH!!THATS A MONTHS WORTH OFF STUFF YOU JUST DESTROTYED!!!"Kaiba began to cry. "Look what you did."Bones said."Kaiba rarely crys.He loves his computers." Mokuba came in and saw Kaiba crying. "Seto,whos this little GIRL crying in our garage floor?"Kaiba got up."Its just that......I JUST LOST A MONTHS WORTH OF PROFITS AND BUSINESS THANKS TO HIM!!!"Kiaba grabbed a broken bottle.  
  
"This is the end of your days!!"He said,and he swung the bottle at Rex.Mai took it away."I think he drank everything in this bottle."She said.Kaiba fell down.He was very drunk. "We have to fix all the computer stuff."Bones said."No we dont!!!!!!"Rex said."Im going to be a POPSTAR!!!" "You wanna be a POPSTAR?"Mai asked."Why?" "Because I got the looks and the voice!!"Not everyone was sure about the looks part. "You hafta go to like......Hollywood to be a Popstar."Mokuba said. "No you dont."Mai said."You just hafta find someone who will take someone as TERRIBLE as you for a client." "That could take some walking."Kaiba said.Rex was mad."You just watch!!Im going to be the best pop star ever!!"After running into the door a couple of times,he went out."I wonder what hes going to do."Mokuba said.He picked up Frosty and went after Rex. "Rex,what are you doing?"He asked.Rex had a purple backpack."Im going to pack my bags and go to a place where I can be a singing sensation.Dont balme me when my riched outweigh Kaiba's!!"He had a horrible frown. "But arent most singers sluts and hores?You yourself told me that!!"Rex now regreted playing schoold with Mokuba. "Slut is the word you used to teach me the 'S' sound."He said.Rex slapped his head."That doesnt matter.What matters,is I need a bigger backpack,so you better go get me one."Mokuba ran to Kaiba's room.He got out Kaiba's backpack and gave it to Rex.He set Frosty down on the bed. "So where will you go?"Mokuba asked.He was very glad to see Rex going. "Well,I dont know.Ill go somewhere where they will aprreciate my singing." "Youll need alot of antidepressent."Mokuba reminded.Rex stared at him."Im just saying is all."Mokuba said.Rex put it in anyway.Rex went to the kitchen.Mokuba fed a weenie to Frosty. "What will you put in your bag to eat?"Mokuba asked. Rex was stuffing it with junkfood and canned cokes. "Jellyworms and Coke will make you fat."Mokuba said."And cookies and snack crackers arent much better." "Who are YOU to tell ME what to eat?"Rex asked.He stuffed the food items in. He took out his wallet."I dont have much money."He said. "So?"Mokuba asked."You can cope."He followed Rex out to the garage with Frosty. Rex stood in front of Kaiba,Bones and Mai.(Bakura was inside watching TV) "GUYS,IM GOING TO BE A POPSTAR!!"He said,and he ran out the garage door."Wow."Kiaba said."Guess we wont be seeing him." Bones ran after him.Mai almost had a heart attack.She was like a big sister to Bones. "We cant let a kid that little travel the COUNTRY with a lunatic like Rex Raptor!!They'll be killed!!" Kaiba laughed.Mai grabbed him and they ran out after Rex."Do we have to?"Kaiba said."Cant we spare them?I mean,Im really hungry,and tired,and--" Mai dragged him faster.But they stopped when Mokuba began to follow."Can I go?"He asked.Kaiba didnt have to think twice."NO!!Your way too small,and weve already brought you on several dangerous missions.Your going to stay here with Bakura.Well be back.....at the longest in a few days." Mokuba started to cry."Mai,what do you say?"He sobbed. "I say no too."She said."Rex is an idiot,and theres no telling what crazy stunt he might pull." Mokube sobbed and picked up his dog and ran inside. "Which way did they go?"Kaiba sighed.He really didnt wanna do this."Around there!!"Mai said."Lets hurry!!"Her and Kaiba went around the house to the place in the back of it.People liked to call it Bum City.There was bums everywhere.They were ripping at Kaibas pant legs. "AHHHHH!!"He said."Poor people!!This is not a smart place to be!!They are so nasty and they carry deseases!!" "Kaiba,they're not roaches!!"Mai said.Kaiba acted like they were."Squash them!!"He said."Squash them!"He stepped ones hand.It howled and withdrew."Its like fighting dragons!!"Mai said.They were both frightened.Rex and Bones were cowering in a corner not far away.Kaiba noticed Bones had a gummy worm. "Bones,leggo of the Gummy worm!!"He said."Throw it!!" Bones threw the gummy worm.All the nasty bums went to get it,and they ran away. "That was scary!!"Rex said."They corner you like...like..........." Everyone knew they were like the worst monsters ever."They carry all kinds of sickening deseases!!"Kaiba added.Everyone agreed.They went to the city streets. "Look at all the places,just looking for talent!!"Rex said."And I have it!!Where should we go first?" Mai and Kaiba looked at eachother."Me and Mai were thinking more along the lines of.....you and Bones coming back.This is a crazy idea." Rex looked at Mai."I agree with Kaiba."She said. "You always agree with Kaiba."Rex whined."And Im not going back!!I may be an idiot,but this idiots going to be a famous Popstar whos richer than Seto Kaiba!!" "You could never be richer than Kaiba."Bones said."But I wanna help you be a Popstar." "Hes already a famous DJ!!"Mai said."What more could you want?" "Money."Rex said.Mai sighed.Her family was neither famous or had money. "You could be like us."She said."Id never wanna be THAT desgusting."Rex said.Mai was sad."Listen,no more name calling."Bones said."It makes people sad.Plus,Me and Rex are not going home!!"He crossed his arms and pouted. Mai and Kaiba turned around to talk."We cant let them go by themselves!!"Mai said."Yes we can!!"Kaiba said."When Bones almost gets killed due to Rex's stupidity,he'll come right home!!" "Thats not the point!" "Well,what is the point?" "Im not sure." Kaiba thought a minute."Fine,we can go with them on this.....stupid mission.But when we almost die,or do,dont come crying to me.Im just the rich,smart guy who rejected this in the first place."He turned to begin walking,and stubbed his toe on a flower pot. "Hey Rex,I know a good place you can go to see if you can get a night job."Mai said."Every pop star has to start somewhere."Rex nodded."Where?" Mai pointed to a big building.It was the biggest and most fancy building in the whole city.It was decorated so it stood out.Bandit Keith's Night Club. "Brilliant!!"Rex said.He ran to the doors,where Bandit Keith stood.He was peeling an apple leaning against the rail.He was sweating terribly. "So.....hot....."He said,popping a peice of the apple in his mouth.Mai ran over to him,followed by Rex,Bones and a reluctant Kaiba,Because as in Part one,he hated Bandit Keith. "Hello."Keith said."Did you come to beg me to take you back?" "No." Keith was sad."Aw well.So.....hot...." "If its so hot,why are you standing there peeling the apple,boss?"Bones asked."Do you have to question everything I do?"He asked.Bones shook his head.Rex went up to Keith."Hey Keith!!Can I get a night job here?" Keith looked at him."Why?As a freak guy or something?" "No.To sing." "Oh,I get it.For the comedy act?" Everyone laughed hestariccly.But not Keith or Rex.Keith thought he was there for a comedy act.  
  
"Whats so funny?"He asked.Rex was blushing."Im here to sing......for real."He said.It was Keith's turn to laugh.  
  
"You dont have the right kind of voice to work here!!We're looking for Justin Timberlake sound,not rusty blender sound!!" Rex was ashamed.Everyone thought he had a good voice for rapping,but not for the type of music Keith's club members liked. "Cant he try?"Mai asked.Kaiba was being very quiet in a corner,and Bones was jumping up and down because nobody would talk to him. Keith looked Rex over."Hes a little scronny.....and bad looking.....girls dont want weak,ugly singers,now do they?" "No...."Mai admitted.Rex was lacking looks greatly. "But,I guess we could give him a shot.....waddaya say,4 bucks a night?" Rex's mouth dropped open. "What?"Keith asked. "Cant you pay him more?"Mai asked."I know youre richer than that!!" "Well I am!I just cant garuntee people will like him.And if I pay too much for someone onley worth 50 cents a month,well,thats just leaving me outta eating toaster strudels for breakfast every morning!!I have to save up for those kinds of luxeries,you know!!" He looked at everyone."Oh,all right.Ill say....20 bucks a night.But thats my last offer." He wiped sweat out from his head.Rex knew that wasnt much,but he took it. "OK."He said."When do I start?" "Oh,tonight I guess.But youd better be good.Say,do you guys wanna bite off my apple?" Everyone backed away.  
  
"We can stay in this hotel while Rex works here!!"Bones said."Its cheap,has horrible food,but had a pool!!"He pointed to a creaky Motel 6."No,no,your thinking in YOUR familys budget."Mai said.She pointed to a big,fancy Diamond brand hotel(you know,the fancy ones they have in real life)."We will be staying there." Kaiba opened his weallet."Ill be paying,you know!!"He said.His wallet was bulging with 100s."These are expensive hotels!!" But nobody else could do the paying,so they went into the front desk."We needa order........like.....4 rooms for the next several weeks."He said.The desk clerk laughed."Four rooms?"He became creeped out when he saw Bones. "Dont sic your scary skeleton on me for this,but we only have 1 room avaliable for that period of time.It room 765."He gave Bones the key."Sic him Bones!!"Rex said.Bones rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to the room.He opened the door.It was pretty small.The bed was big enough for 2.Kaiba got on the bed."Goodnight!!"He said. Mai shoved him off."No,I get the bed.Yall get the floor." Kaiba groaned."Well,Im going to sleep.Goodnight."He fell on the floor. "No you dont!!"Bones said."were going to watch Rex sing!" "Do we have to?I dont wanna get a hearing aid at such an early age!!" Mai pulled Kaiba off of the floor."Lets go!!Rex,take a shower and get dressed while me,Bones and Kaiba go get something to eat." "OK."Rex said.So Mai and Bones and Kaiba went down to the cafe.A man was having a sezier and people were betting on what objects around him wouldent get broken. "Lets join!!"Kaiba said."Its always fun to watch someone other than you suffer!!!"Mai pulled his ear over to the counter."I wanna burrito!!"Kaiba said.They were scooping the sezier guy away with a scoop broom. "I want Ice Cream!!"Bones said,licking his lips."Nice big chocolate chips,and could you put some holloween pumpkin candys in it?" The lady looked at Bones crazily,but took Mais order."I wanna shake!!"She said.The waiter went back and they sat down in a booth. "I bet Rex sucks tonight."Kaiba said."The world isnt ready for a RAPPIST in Bandit Keith's Night Club.His is all Pop and R&B." Mai nodded."Yeah.But I think hes a really good rappist!!"Bones said.Bones was the only one that had confedence Rex would do good.But Kaiba DID NOT wanna go to Bandit Keith's club and watch cute blonde girls swoon over such a jerk.Kaiba wanted to rip Keith to peices!!! Suddenly,Mai and the rest heard horrible instrument playing coming from outside.Everyone comvered thier ears."Good god,someone save us!!"Said one man.Mai,holding her ears,went to the window.Outside,Bandit Keith was sitting on a tree stump,tapping his foot,and playing the hermonica horribly while singing,'I got the Blues'.How he can play hermonica and sing ill never know. "KEITH!!!"Mai shouted at the top of her lungs.Keith stopped. "Like my playin',huh?"He asked."I was thinkin of playin at the show tonight.We're gonna need alots of help after Rex's act." "Keith,your playing is terrible."Mai said."Go inside.Dont you have some fat guy to make fun of?" "We dont allow em inside."Keith said."They take up too much space." Mai laughed."Well,you better prepare everyone for RExs......different type of singing."She said."He like screams the words." "OK."Keith said.Mai stuck her head back in the window. "What was that?"Bones asked."Did a dog get a cat and some toads?"Once,Bones had made a toad scream,and he never forgot the chilling sound.(Toads really will scream if you hurt them bad enough.) "It was Bandit Keith,playing the hermonica and singing."Mai said."Maybe his voice is so rough from the many years of drugs." Everyone knew Keith had straightned his life after doing lots of drugs,somking,drinking and being in a gang. The food came."Its about time!!"Kaiba said."Lady,you smell.I hope my buritto doesnt taste the way you smell!!" Mai was amazed."Kaiba,how rude!!"She said."Kaiba,you apologize." "Sorry your so fat,stinky and ugly."Bones said to the lady.Kaiba laughed so hard his buritto almost fell out of his mouth. "Stop it!!"Mai said,notuicing the lady DID smell like sweat. "Would you like some body spray?"Mai asked in the ladys ear.The lady made them leave. Bones still had his ice cream,but it was getting all over his clothes as he walked. "That was worth not getting to eat!!"Kaiba said."Did you see the look on that gay ladys face?She smelled like sweat.I wonder what kinda action goes on back there." Mai was taken aback.They got to the room.Rex was sitting on the bed.He didnt look any cleaner,and his clothes were still dirty and raggled. "Didnt you take a shower?"Bones asked."They wont like you if you smell like that waiter did." "I did."Rex said."I just didnt wash myself." "Isnt that the POINT of a shower?"Kaiba asked.  
  
"Not if you like water."Rex replied.Mai slapped her head.She sprayed body spary on Rex."Come on,its time to go!!"She said.Rex was exited.He was glad people were about to see what thwey had been missing. "What rap song with you sing?"KAiba asked."dont know."Rex replied.They walked out the door,across the street to Keiths club.He was waiting for them outside."Are you SURE you wanna go in there?"He asked."I dont think MY club is ready for YOU yet.Besides,you smell like flowers."Mai had to admit that one was her fault."Well,come on.'Keith said."Your up first." KAiba couldent wait to laugh when Rex screwed up. Bones was happy for Rex.Mai wasnt sure how to feel. "OK!!!"Keith said,stepping up to the mike.Girls began to scream.  
  
"SHUDDAP ALREADY!!!"He screamed.They all shut up. "This is......the famous DJ rex raptor!!!"Keith said."Here to sing tonight,a rap song!!"Everyone got even quieter. Kaiba grabbed the mike."Hey its me,Seto KAiba!!If you dont like rex,throw rocks and hard paper cups at him!!" Everyone cheered. "OK!!"Keith said."Here he is!!" Rex went up to the mike."Um,hello."He said."Im gonna sing........a rap song tonight." Keith handed him song lyrics to a rap song and he put it on the music stand.Rex began to sing.It was Rex's usuall singing.A really good rappist voice.Kaiba noticed people covering thier ears,but decided not to say anything.Then,a lady screamed out,'WHATS THIS KEITH?SOMEKINDA FREAK SHOW?"Rex just kept singing.Bad remarks kept flying out tov Keith and Rex. Keith had to do something to save his buisness.He slid to the mike when the song was over. "That was Rex Raptor,for the comedy act!!"Everyone cheered. Rex hung his head.He was very sad."Its OK,Rex."Mai said."There will be other times." "Other times you fail."Kaiba said. "You were great."Bones said. "Great to a dog."Kaiba added. "Best singin I ever heard."Keith said. "I hate you."Kaiba said. "Well I hate you!!"Keith said. "I hate you more!!"Kaiba added. "I hate you times infinity!!" "I hate you....more!!" "You cant go higher than infinity!!Ha!!" Mai clapped."Shuddap!!Your actin like kids!!" "Well he started it."Keith said."And by the way,Rex,Im gonna hafta let you go.You see,theres the issue of toaster strudels every morning and--" Rex started to cry and ran out. "Oh god."Kaiba said."What a baby." Mai foloowed him outside."Keith,do you have any ice cream?"BOnes asked.Keith sighed."Yeah,follow me."Bones followed Keith to the back of the Club.Kaiba decided to follow Mai and Rex.Rex was all better outside.Him and Mai were talking about how you shouldent let words hurt you because different people had different opinions. "You know thats a bunch of jibberish,dont you?"Kaiba asked.Rex began to cry again.Mai was steamed. "Listan Pal!!"She said."You watch Arthur?"Kaiba asked.Mai pushed him against a tree."What the Hel* is wrong with your attitude lately?Your sour and mean and a horrible person to be around!!" "That hurts."Kaiba said. He pretended to be sad."Sorry,Ill think about what I did." "Im sorry Rex."Kaiba said."Sorry you sing so bad.Sorry everyone HATES you.Sorry your TERRIBLE!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Kaiba laughed. Mai glared."I said I was sorry."Kaiba said.Rex didnt take any of what Kaiba said as being mean. "Thanx guys!!"He said."I dont want Keiths money anyway!!I can become a star without his ill-gotten help!!" Kaiba and Mai were silent after he walked by."This is missing something."Kaiba said."Yeah."Mai added."This is when Bakura would have said something stupid."Kaiba agreed."But YOU had to break his heart.Its all YOUR fault he didnt come." "Well YOU left your little brother with him!!"Kiaba gulped."I did,didnt I?What was I thinking?I bet hes killing Mokuba!!I bet hes ripping his hair out.Or worse--they're making cookies again!!" "Maybe you should call."Mai said."No!!"Kaiba said."Mokuba can take care of himself."  
  
Mokuba was outside on a busy street all alone.Bakura was back 2 miles,trying to figure out the secrets of the yellow traffic sighn.Suddenly,a big hideous boy came up.He was really FAT and had a big turned up nose.His hair was red and dirty. "Hello,Im Jason!!"He said.Mokuba looked him up and down."You're sure fat,Jason."He said.Jason laughed."So your mommy says that to you too?We have something in common!!"Jason clapped.Mokuba decided he needed to get rid of Jason."Frosty!!!"He yelled.Frosty ran up from smelling a log. "Thats a sure cute dog."Jason said.Mokuba nodded."Wanna see his special trick?" "Yes!!I wanna see his special trick." "Frosty!!!Look at that humngous ball!!Get it." Frosty jumped and began mauling Jason's face."AHHHHHHHHHH!!"Jason said,and he ran away.Frosty had blood all over his mouth. "Bakura!!!"Mokuba said."Come here!!!"He didnt hear Bakura coming,so he ran back.He saw Bakura jumping up and down."What happened?"Mokuba asked."I cracked the secret!!The reason it says,'yeild' is cuz it wants you to slow down!!!" Mokuba nodded."I never understood--people like police cant control the way people act,like kill and steal.But little bitty sighns,that could be knocked down any moment,command us on the road,and even criminals follow those rules!!!" Bakura thought."You know,your right.Im tired of SIGHNS telling me what to do.Lets get all the sighns." "Bakura,we cant do that!!We'll go to jail!!!" "Sure we can!!Watch me!!"Bakura grabbed the pole on the sighn and yanked.It didnt budge.Mokuba laughed as he tried and tried."Your not going to get it out."Mokuba said.But Bakura was bound determined.He grabbed a baseball bat,and started beating the heck out of the sighn. 'What are you DOING?"Mokuba asked."Getting rid of the sighn!!"Bakura said.He knocked the sighn off the pole and held it up triumphantly. "You are so dead!!"Mokuba said.Bakura noticed Frosty digging a hole.He shoved the sighn in the hole,and buried it back down. Suddenly,people began zooming through the zone.Cars were coming out of nowhere.a 9 car crash happened,followed by 5 other little crashes. "Arent you people happy you finally get to do what you want to on this road?"Bakura and Mokuba had to run as a big man tried to shoot them.  
  
"Heres your money."Keith said.He gave Rex the money."Sorry it didnt work out.But maybe youll find a job somewhere else where they actually WANT you."Keith laughed and walked off in the cool walking style nobody can stand.He got on his motorcycle and rode home. "Poor Rex."Bones said,eating his ice cream."Wat?He so deserves it."Kaiba said."Remember all the times he said I have a bad attitude?" Noone said anything."Lets go back to the hotel and gat our stuff." "Wait!!I have a question!!"Bones said."Wat?"Mai asked.She was annoyed with Keith."Well,I just wanted to know why they call Kaiba Kaiba when his name is Seto.I mean,you could call me ??? but you call me Bones." "Because all your last names are gay."Kaiba said."Come on.Lets go get our stuff so we can leave this hel* hole and go home." Rex stopped in his tracks."We're not going home!!We're going to walk and walk until we find someone who will let me be a popstar!!!"Rex said. "But Bakura has probley gotten in another fight with the sofa by now!!If we dont go home to break it up,it could be worse!!" "He gets in fights with OBJECTS?"Mai asked."Yeah."Bones said."Hes a real idiot.Once,he badmouthed the presidant." "Thats not so bad."Kaiba said."He had an affair with another lady." Bones didnt understand."Whats an AFFAIR?"He asked. "Its when you.........................................."Kaiba didnt know wat to say."Mai,can you handle this one?"He asked. "Your too young to know."She said to Bones."But its a VERY BAD THING." "Yes."Bones said."Very Bad Thing.Thing thing thing." "We have to get you to stop this mess!!!"Kaiba said."Your a terrible child!!!" Bones puddled up and started to cry."Oh now look what you did."Rex said."You made the little brat cry.Sorta like Mokuba." "Maybe I should call to see if hes OK."Kaiba said,and he took out his cell phone.He dialed Mokuba's cell number. "Hello?"Mokuba said.He was obviously tired. "Well,its Seto.I just wanted to know how are you doing?" "Bakura is taking me around the city to demolish street sighns!!Hes such an idiot.Weve already caused about 25 wrecks." "Thats awful."Kaiba said.He was sorry for mokuba.He heard Mokuba yawn."How long have you been at this?"Kaiba asked. "About 3 hours now.Im tired of walking and I wanna go to sleep." Kaiba got mad."tell bakura hes ugly." "Ok." "Bye." "Bye." Kaiba hung up the phone. "Whats happening?"Rex asked."Well,Bakura sent them on a wild goose chase destroying old street sighns."Kaiba said.Mai laughed."Hes such an idiot!!Like that girl named Anne he paralyzed for life?Once I worked for one of those hospital cheering up programs,and she was in there.Apparently,he beat her horribly along her spine!"Everyone laughed."I bet Anne,regrets she used to be mean."Bones said.Nobody listened to poor ol' Bones. "Lets go get our stuff."Said Rex.So they did.  
  
"This has GOT to be the last Street Sighn in the city."Bakoo said.Mokuba was releaved."TAXIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"Yelled Bakura.No taxi came."What happened?"Bakur asked."How come it doesnt come when you say taxi?"  
  
"Maybe they all crashed because you took off all the street sighns."Mokuba replied. "No!!You have to call for a cab!!"Said a lady.She was a really pretty lady. "Thanx,really pretty lady!!"Bakura said."Maybe we could--"He became aware she was standing in front of a sex-change office,and decided to drop it at that. Bakura went to a pay phone."Ive only got.........93 cents."He said."Can that pay for a cab?" "I think so."Mokuba said."Its a whole lot of money." "I guess we hafta make a collect call,or we wont be able to afford the car." Mokuba was so bored and hot,he put his bandana on the ground and started to dance.People put money one the bandana. "Cool."Mokuba said.6 dollers.Lets buy candy." "Yeah!!"Bakura said."We can call the cab later!" They went into a candy store."Wow!!"Mokuba said."Look at all the candy everywhere!!!"He grabbed Twix bars and Twizzlers and ate them all up. "Uh,sir,that'll be 12 dollers for all the candy you just ATE."Mokuba was outraged."But I only have 6 dollers!!Are you sure its not half off day or something?" "We dont have half off days." "Oh no."Bakura said."You just ate all the candy.Your in trouble." "But I have a rich brother."Said Mokuba."He can wire us the money?Or mail it?Or something?" "NO!!I want the money right now!!"Mokuba was scared.He didnt know what to do. "I can work it off."he said.He didnt notice Bakura sneaking into the cash register.He grabbed 12 dollers. "Uh,sir,I forgot.I have exactly 12 dollers.Here."They ran out before the guy noticed he was missing one ten and two ones from the drawer.  
  
"Where do we go next?"Kaiba asked."Nobodys gonna want YOU.Your suck and your horrible.Your ugly and retarded.Your sickening and borish!!!" Everyone was astonished."Kaiba,what brought that on?"Mai asked."Youve had a horrible attitude the last couple of days!!I just wanna rip your head off your shoulders and grind it into the asphault!" Kaiba was hurt.Deeply.He hadnt wanted to hear this.Expecially from Mai. "I....Im sorry."He said.But he really wasnt.He tried to sound pitiful.To hear something so pitiful made Mai feel like she wanted to die. "Oh we're so sorry!!!"She said.Bones Why ted to sing. Kaiba made a sad,sad,horribly pitiful face.So pitiful,he could have moved Hitler.Rex and Mai gave Kaiba a hug.Kaiba decided to make fake tears.They began rolling down his face and splashing on to the ground. "Oh no!!"Mai said."We have to make him feel better!!" "~Hes such a big phony~Bones sang. Kaiba fake cryed even harder and more pitiful."Here Kaiba!!Heres some candy.Lets go to Six Flags.Anything to make you stop crying." Kaiba was gettin somewhere."S-Six Flags would be just fine!!"He said,and burst into fake tears. "OK,as soon as its morning we can go to six flags."Kaiba stopped being sad."OK."He said.Bones stopped singing.He was sad because nobody had been paying attention to him "I can see if I can get a singing job at Six Flags."Rex said. "Keith always payed attention to me."Bones said. "Yeah,Rex thats a great idea."Kaiba said. "Keith was nice to me." "Yeah Rex!!Lets get a good nights sleep and go ride some rides at six flags."  
  
"Why do you all hate me?!" Everyone stared at Bones."We dont hate you.Well let you ride the kiddy Mine Train at Six Flags if you want."Kaiba said. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." "YAY!!!" Now,Bones was happy.He got inside his sleeping bag with Pokemon on it and went to sleep.Kaiba made a fire and went to sleep.Mai went to sleep somewhere else.Rex went to sleep.Everyone went to sleep.  
  
"We are almost to Six Flags!!"Bones said."I cant wait to be at Six Flags!!Everyone will love me at at Six Flags!!" They were wating to get in the gates at Six Flags after buying the tickets."Will all these tubs of lard get out of our way?"Mai asked."Oh,so I have the attitude problem."Kaiba remarked."Look!A big ol' stage!!"Rex said.But he wasnt so happy when he saw Keith up on that stage.As soon as they got over there,Rex was furious."Why do YOU always have to steal my singing roles?" "Because Im the best singer around."Keith said.He threw a hankercheif at Mai and some girls knocked her down and took it.Rex looked around.There was posters of Keith everywhere.Shirtless,sitting on motorcyles,riding the Titan,everything. "Gosh."Bones said."Your pretty famous.Famous famous famous." "So bones,i see your still reapeating what you say?Every since I tought you how to talk like a gangsta,and those counslers tought you to talk right.Screwed ya up bad.Your face could have been on every poster in america,but no,you had to run away." Bones was scared of Keith,so he didnt say anything."Well,the concerts about to start so i suggest you guys leave."Keith said."But Mai,you can stay."He gave her another hankerchief. "How bout I strangle Keith with one of his hankerchiefs?"Kaiba asked.He was sure it was an american dream. "Im gonna win all the singin contests around."Keith said."Im gonna be on American Idol,Popstar,and everything.People will vote for me just because Im HOT!!!" Kaiba couldent take it anymore.He grabbed a big bucket of blue paint and slung it all over Keith."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"Keith said.Everyone around laughed. Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahah.Thats what I say to Keith.ahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa........................ ............................................................................ .......... "Lets go ride some rides."Rex said.Him and his friends went away. "Lets ride the Titan!!"Kaiba said."That'll be a nice facelift for Bones here." Everyone laughed."I dont want to ride the titan."Mai said."It will scare me." "Oh,just shut up and hug your sweaty hankercheif."Kaiba said."I dont wanna hug it!!"Mai said."It smells like a mixture of corn chips and sewage!!!!!" Rex laufhed."He does sweat pretty heavy."Kaiba ran to the Titan."Yay!!"He said."Lets ride it now before the lines start!!!" Rex and Bones and Mai were hesitant."But we dont wanna ride that."Rex said."It looks big and scary!!" Kaiba made his very pitiful face that Mai couldent stand.Big fat tears started coming. "ALRIGHT!!!!!"She said."Alright,I will.Lets go!!" "Yay!!"Kaiba said,and they went to ride the Titan. The line was short so they got there almost immediantly."I cant beleive im doing this crazy thing."Mai said.She looked at a sighn that said, CATION:IF YOUR TALL,YOUR HEAD MAY BE BATTERED AGAINST SEVERAL PEICES OF LOW SHARP METAL.ENJOY YOUR RIDE AND YOUR FUN DAY AT SIX SLAGS OVER TEXAS!!!!!!!!!! "Oh!"Mai said."I dont wanna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But Kaiba dragged her on the ride. "My life is at an end!!!!!"She said.The ride started up. "Im gonna be SOOOOOOO scared when this goes down the hill."Mai said."Im too young to have a heart attack and too young to die!!!" "Your not gonna die."Kaiba said as it began up the hill."This takes about 5 minutes to get up."He sighed.Mai was outraged."You didnt tell me that!!Now I have to be high up in the air for 5 whole mintues!!!"Kaiba laughed."Dont worry.Only 4 more minutes to go."Mai shoved Kaiba.She was going spastic. "Kaiba,I dont think I can do this!!"She shouted."It will mess up my hair and make me all ugly,and all that stuff." Kaiba sighed deeply."Oh,Its not gonna make you ugly!!"He said in an irritated voice."Now shut up and enjoy the ride.Only 3 more minutes of going up." "3 more minutes till certain death!!!!!!!"Mai squealed."I shoulda got Rex to ride this with me." Kaiba whined."Your such a GIRL." "Im not Gay like you!"Mai said."Your so gay,you like other men!!" "Isnt that the point of being gay?"Asked Kaiba.They both didnt talk anymore.Soon,it got up the hill."Oh nice!!!!"Mai said."here it goes.Here it goes to bang my head against rods,and kill me,and-"She heard a familier voice in the back of the cart.She looked back.It was Bones and Rex!!!Bones looked scared to death.His face was green and his eyes were WIDE and pinpointed. "Rex what were you thinking taking a child that young on this ride?!"She shouted.The ride shot down the hill without her expecting. "Yay!!!"Kiaba said."Isnt this fun?"He was having the time of his life. Mai was terrified.Almost scared to death."NOOOOOOO!!!"She said."Kaiba im gonna kill you at the end of this ride!!Im gonna rip off your head!!!Im gonna mess up your hair!!!"Kaiba rolled his eyes as the ride came out of the hill and went into a series of cork screw loops. Mai grabbed Kaiba's hand and squeezed.Kaiba heard his hand pop. "YYOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"He said,grabbing his hand away."You broke my hand!!!!"He could hear Bones screaming in the back of the cart. "Thats Bones?!"He asked. "YES!!!"Mai screamed.She was too scared to talk as the ride flipped her around.Kaiba didnt even think it was very fun.All he knew was his hand was THROBBING and he was made at Rex. "Look at My hand!!!"He said."You broke it!!Its purple and swelled!!!" "I cant look right now!!Im fighting for my life!!!"Mai said."Youre not fighting for your life.And look,the rides almost over." The ride zipped into the station and screeched to a stop.Mai's hair was everywhere.She was grasping the metal bar so hard some of her fingernails had broken.her earrings were tangled in her hair. "Uh,Its time to get out."Kaiba said.She didnt say anything. "Mai,the rides over."He said a little louder.She took a deep breath. "Im gonna kill you for that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed.She took a swing at Kaiba's head."Watch out my hand!!!!!"He said.She grabbed his hand and threw it against the wall."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!"He yelled."Look what youve done to me!!!!"His hand was hurt real bad."What was so scary about THAT?"Kaiba asked."It was just a little baby roller coaster.The Runaway Mountain,now thats scary." "It scared me!!"She said."I can barely ride the Mini Mine Train without screaming!!!" "Well thats not my fault!!"Kaiba said."And YOUR the one that broke MY hand!!"He grabbed his hand."LOok at it!!Its purple,and black and ugly." "Like it wasnt ugly at first!!" "You hurt my feelings." "Well im sorry." Then they were happy again."I wonder where Rex and Bones went?"Kaiba said."Probley in the mens room throwing up." Mai agreed.But then she saw them.Bones was barfing in the trash can while rex tried not to watch.He had 100 bucks in his hand. "Where'd you get this money?"Mai asked. "Well,Keith said hed give us 100 bucks to ride the Titan."He said."Then he gave me 100 bucks,but didnt give bones his!!And what happened to Kaibas' hand?" Kaiba winced."SHE broke it because she was scared." "I wasnt scared."She said."I was just startled.I wasnt expecting it because I was yelling at Rex and by the wayRex what were you thinking about taking an 8 year old child to that ride?" Rex hung his head."I was outta money.I needed it." "Ok."Kaiba said."Now someone,gimme a bandage or ill kill you all!!"Bones took out Weevils survival kit. "Whered you get this?"Kaiba asked."I stole it."Bones said.Kaiba wrapped a bandage around his hand. "What shall we ride next?"Mai asked."Something GENTLE because Ive had enough freakin roller coasters." "Mr Freeze is very gentle."Kaiba said."Easiest thing I ever rode." "Yeah lets ride that!!"Said Mai. * * * "See how gentle that ride was?"Kaiba asked."But you dam* near broke my other hand." "That was horrid!!!"Mai said."Especially the part when you go up and you stop then you go backward!!!"  
  
"But that's THE BEST PART."Kaiba said.Rex and Bones had went and gotten on the Mini Mine Train. Bones liked that ride."We can go ride that and meet Bones outside."Mai said.So they decided to. It was a wimpy roller coaster,with a hill only about 18 feet high and it didnt go very fast.The ride only lasted about 30 seconds. "That was really fun."Kaiba said."Thats the funnest thing I ever did." "You're spoling it for the other children!!"Mai said."And look--there's Bones and Rex. "REEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!"Rex looked up.He was buying Bones a cotton candy."Oh hi."He said,giving Bones's cotton candy to him. They heard Keith's show start."He sounds great."Mai said.Bones was talking to a gay man. "So,why do you like another guy?" "Because im gay." "So that makes you......a gay wad?a fag?" "I-I guess so." Mai grabbed his arm.They started watching Keith's performance."Look how great he looks when he dances....."Mai said.Kaiba could tell she....missed Keith. "Oh shut up."Keith said."Hes only an 18 year old Sex Symbol.He'll die out soon."Mai wasn't so sure.They made thier way to the front of the crowd watching the concert.All the girls were screaming and trying to touch Keith,and all thier boyfriends were drinking themselves stupid.Keith was singing really great.He saw Mai,Kaiba Rex and Bones at the front of the audiance. When the song was over,he decided to do something very embarrasing to Mai.And Bones,well,he just couldent keep away from that gay man. "I want this lady to come up and dance with me!!"Keith said,grabbing Mai and pulling her on the stage.Kaiba was outraged,though he didnt know it.Rex was happy that Mai was gone and stopped babbling about how hot Keith looked.Bones smashed an ice cream cone on the gay mans head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter the second  
  
"Im hungry."Said Rex,grabbing his stomach."Where is there sumthin' to eat?"He looked around.All he saw was a dead crab,and injured dove,and a deer that was dying.Spotty ran over to the deer.He began barking at it and biting."Yummy!!"Rex said."As soon as the dog kills it,there'll be a feast!!"He clasped his hands and waited. "Wait!!!"Mokuba said."It's a living thing!!"He grabbed spotty by the coller.Rex licked his lips."It won't be much longer." Mokuba got angry."Look,stupid!!"He said,pointing to the dead crab."You can eat that thing!!" Mokuba helped the deer stand up.Rex grabbed the crab and bit down as hard as he could. "YYYEEEEOOOOWWW!"Rex cried."The shell may be cracked,but it's still as hard as he&^!!"He grasped his mouth.Mokuba laughed.Then,he grabbed Rex's crab."No,not my crab!!!"Rex shouted.Mokuba pryed the shell off with a stick and fed the meat to the deer.Deers may not eat meat,but this one was starving so it setteled.Rex began to cry."We're going to die out here!And you-all you care about is a stupid deer that we could be eating right now!!I should've known better than to ask for an eight-year-old baby's help!!" Rex crossed his arms and pouted."I want my crab!!"He said."And I want it now!!" Then,a long peice of metal caught his eye.It was the crowbar!!Rex slowly slithered over and picked it up while Mokuba had his back turned,petting the deer.Rex rushed forward,and drove it into his head!!(The deer's,I mean.)The deer screamed in agony,and fell limp to the ground,dead.Tears leaked from Mokuba's eyes.He began to cry. "Now,I'll cut open his tummy and get my crab!!"Rex said,grabbing a pointed stick.Mokuba swiped it away from him."Your crazy!!"Mokuba said."You don't need anything sharp!!" Rex reached for it."But his thigh would make a nice ham!!"He said.He grabbed a stick that was shaped kinda like a fork."Cool."He said,and jammed it into the deers hide.He tryed to pry a peice out,but blood splattered into his eye. "AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!"He cried."That's nasty!!" Mokuba was standing by,laughing."Even if you did get a peice,it needs to be cooked."He said.Rex shut up."Oh,yeah."He said."Woo hoo,Spotty,do you know how to blow fire?"The dog cocked it's head. "Wake up and smell the coffee!!"Mokuba said."He's a dog!!D-O-G!!Dog's don't blow fire!!" But Rex already had two sticks and was rubbing them together rapidly. About half an hour later,a spark flew."Here it comes!!"Rex said,as a large tongue of flame flared up all over his face!!! Mokuba laughed so hard he couldent see straight."Throw in the deer!!"Rex said,with a burnt face.Mokuba threw in the deer,and pretty soon,they could smell in cooking.But the bad thing was,so could the animals. "Are those things eyes?"Asked Mokuba,pointing at the bushes. "I dunno.Poke it and find out."Rex said."OK."Mokuba replied,and grabbed the sharp stick.He jammed it into one of the little yellow lights.There was a inhuman roar. "Yep.It's an eye!!"Said Rex.A large wolf jumped out of the bushes."Run!!"Mokuba said."No duh!!"Said Rex.The wolf ran over to the fire and jumped in.He was trying to get to the deer.But instead,he burnt up.There were yelps and screeches from the fire.Rex pulled both of them out. "Cool."He said.  
  
Kaiba woke in the morning to Bakora's inhuman snoring.He was smiling in his sleep.He was saying this:Oh,I had no idea!!Honest!!I didn't mean to eat his prunes!!Honest!! Kaiba rolled his squinty eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table.It was 6:45 AM.Weevil was to come at 1:00.He still had plenty of time to sleep.He rolled over,but when he did,his cell phone rang. He answered it."Yeah,whudaya want?"He snapped into it."Whats the deal with calling me so dam* early?!" There was a pause. "What are you wearing?"Said a girls voice.Kaiba was shocked."What?"He asked."What are you wearing?" "Um...Pajamas,underwear,socks,and a blanket.Why?" "Uh!"Said the voice,and hung up."That was weird."Said Kaiba,and checked the collor ID. Gardener,Tea Was what it read. "The caller ID must be screwing up."Kaiba said,and he rolled over once again.Bakora let out a long,pig like snort. "BAKORA!"Kaiba snapped."Wake up!!" Bakora's large eyes snapped open."Whatisit?"He asked."I told you about the aliens!!"Kaiba threw a sock at him."No.I just got a weird call." Bakora wiped his eyes."What was it about?" Kaiba explained the girls voiceand the caller ID. Bakora nudged him with an elbow."OOhhhhhhh!!!"He said."Maybe a girl finally wants to go out with ya!!" This was very unusual because Kaiba was very handsome,and extremely wealthy.It was his attitude that threw girls off. Kaiba snorted."Like I'd want to go out with Tea Gardener!!" "I don't know."Said Bakora."She's OK." Kaiba laughed."Easy for you to say!!You've got 7 girlfriends!!" Bakora smiled."Yeah,because I'm so dashing."Kaiba smirked."Yeah.right." Bakora play socked him across the arm muscle. "I'm more handsome than you."He said.Kiaba didn't reply. "Do you think we'll find Mokuba today?"He asked,worried. "No."Said Bakora,truthfully."Knowing him,he's probly in that dangerous forest." Kaiba laughed a little too loudly."Man,are you stupid."He said."And lemmie guess,he's there with Rex Raptor?"Kaiba laughed again.Bakora frowned."OK,then.Where do you think he is,Mr.Rocket scientist?" "Probly right down the street at Joey's or Yugi's house." Bakora shook his head."I bet your wrong.Now shut up because I am tired and want to go to sleep." Bakora layed down and closed his eyes."No way!!"Kaiba said,and chunked a pillow at him. Bakora's eyes popped open and narrowed.He threw an alarm clock at him.Kaiba grabbed one of Mokuba's G I Joe chairs and threw it at Bakora.It fell to the ground and broke. "Oh,You broke Mokuba's toy.And he loves GI Joe."Bakora pointed out.He laughed. Kaiba grunted."He's going to kill me when he gets home." "If he ever does."Bakora mumbled.Kaiba heard him,and went hysterical.He grasped his hair and yanked."YOUR RIGHT!!HE'LL NEVER EVER COME HOME!!hE'S GONE FOREVER!NO,NO!!!" Kaiba laughed crazily.He grabbed the alarm clock and banged it on his head 7 times.Then,he grabbed a GI joe figure and ate it."Tastes like chicken....."He said loonily.He snorted three times and did a congo line with Mokuba's 5 ft. tall Teddy Bear. "Uh...Kaiba?"Bakora said."Are you OK?" Kaiba got in his face."Oh,YES!!"He said like a madman."I AM AS GREAT AS ILL EVER BE!!" He ran into the bathroom and flushed the toilet three times.One of his servants was in the shower,so he turned on the faucet.There was a scream as he was scalded. Kaiba grabbed a rubber duck and bit off it's head with his teeth.He shoved the head down the drain and the body down the toilet.He grabbed a toilet plunger and stuck it on Bakora's head. "Actually,It's a pretty stylish hat."Bakora said,but he tore it off anyway. "Kaiba,snap out of it.Mokuba's at the door!!"Bakora lied.Kaiba pulled himself together.He ran to the front door and threw it open.There was a salesperson.He thought it was Mokuba,and threw his arms around him. "I'm not like you!!"Said the man,and he ran off,laughing like a coocoo.  
  
Rex was the first one to be awake in the morning because he was barfing everywhere.He was the only one that had eaten part of the deer.Mokuba had gone fishing and caught a fish,But Rex had insisted he was overeacting.Now,Mokuba was full and sleeping,and Rex was hungry and barfing his guts up. There was a horrible taste in his mouth,so he grabbed some water.He was so thirsty he didn't realize it was Stagnit.He swallowed it down,and barfed it all up."When will the torment end?"He asked.He decided to kill the dog for food.Mokuba woulden't like this one bit,so he'd leave the bones and say a pack of wolves devoured him up. Rex grabbed the crowbar,and gently stepped over to behind a tree,where they had saw the dog go last night.Spotty was laying there very still.Rex waited till he took a breath with the crowbar raised over his head. Spotty never took a breath. "What?"Rex asked himself.He kneeled down and picked Spotty up. He was as stiff as a board."What the-?"Rex said.He knew that Spotty was dead and had been for a long time.The only clue Rex had was a gaping rip in his neck,wide open.Spotty's tongue was hangin' out and his eyes were open,staring coldly at Rex. "Oh my god....."Rex moaned,dropping the corpse. "Mokuba...."He groaned,heaving.He lost someore of last night's dinner."Mokuba."He said luder and steadier.Mokuba's eyes opened."Why'd you wake me up?"He asked."It's not a life and death matter,here." Rex grinned."Um...It's not a life matter,but it's a death matter.You see....."He pointed at the corpse,which he had dropped. Mokuba's eyes shot open with suprise."Geez!!"He said.Tears spewed out."He's dead...he's dead..."He kept moaning. "What do you think got him?"Asked Rex."Theres a rip in his throat." Mokuba sniffed and looked at it."S-something bit him."He said."A while ago.Maybe in the middle of the night."He sniffed again. Rex nodded."It's dengerous here.What if whatever killed him comes back,to get the body,you know?Mayba he just went to get his pack or something,for help." Mokuba ran his chubby hand over the teeth marks that were on Spotty's neck. "Either Coyote or wolf."He said.You could tell farely large,sharp incisors had penetrated the skin. Rex gulped."Well,lets go."He grabbed the crowbar for a weapon and stalked toward a bush.He tripped over something,and fell to his face."What happened?"Mokuba asked.Rex pointed at the thing he had tripped over.It was a grey,fuzzy thing.It was about as small as a 6 week old puppy. "Its it a grimlin?"Mokuba asked,picking it up.It uncurled.But right before Mokuba could see what it was,It sunk long,sharp teeth into his arm.Blood leaked out. "Yeowch!!"Mokuba cried,dropping the thing.There was a crack as it's leg broke,and a yelp.Rex got up."A baby Coyote!!"He said,grabbing the crowbar.Mokuba grasped his arm.He tossed a heavy rock and thwomped it upside the head.It let out a long,pitiful cry. "Oh,no!!"Rex said."That was a big mistake!!It called it's mother!!" They stared in sheer fear as a big,strong coyote ran over a hill.Thick gobs of spit leaked from an open,snarling mouth.It roared,and charged toward them. "Run!!!!"Mokuba said,grabbing the fuzzy baby.(That was stupid of him,I know,but he's little.) Rex grabbed the crowbar and stood his ground."Stay away,or i'll smash your skull in!!"He said.The coyote stopped right before him.Rex swung the crowbar with all his might,and dented the skull right above it's left ear.It yelped and fell down.The baby coyote bit Mokuba's face,and when it was dropped,ran into the bushes on three legs(It's other was broke.) "Catch that thing!!"Rex said."It'll get other pack members!!I'll kill this big one!!" Mokuba nodded and ran into the bushes after the baby. Rex Swung the crowbar one last time and smashed the mother's head.He was sure it was dead,now.He threw the crowbar into a pond and washed his hands.Then,he saw something.There was some object in the grass.It was a box- like thing with lots of dials and buttons.Rex picked it up. "It's a radio!!"He said,happily."Now,I can listen to my station!!"He clicked it on.But there was breaking news. "Former DJ Rex Raptor disappeared yesterday evening,last seen with Seto Kaiba's younger brother,Mokuba Kaiba.If anyone had any details as to where they might be,call 1-800 crime TV." The station came back on.Mai Valentine was talking about Rex.But she was saying things that weren't very nice. "Rex Raptor is a mean @$$hole."She said."I'll bet an enemy took him.Either that,or he kidnapped Mokuba to get attention.Anyway,let's get back to music." A cheesy love song came on,and Rex crushed the radio.  
  
Weevil Underwood stepped into Kaiba's living room.Kaiba winced at his ugliness."Hello."He said in a nerdy voice.His eyes were huge and waaaaaaaayyy out of proportion,and his hair was purple and cut waaaaaayyyy out of style.His teeth were large and bucked.He sounded like a broken blender with a cat inside. "Ummmm....Hello."Kaiba replied.Weevil stepped into the house and flounced on the couch. "Nice place you got here."He said,turning on a football game.  
  
"Hey!!"Bakora said,irritated."I was watchin' that!!" Weevil shrugged."Yeah,so?"He said.Kaiba looked at the clock.Weevil had come about 3 hours early. "Ummm....You shoulden't be here right now."Kaiba said,holding back Bakora,whos fiasts were flying as he tried despretly to squeeze the life out of Weevil.Weevil tossed Kaiba's cat at Bakora.Weevil could tell the cat HATED Bakora.It loathed him.As soon as it hit his face,it's clawscame out and dug into him!!! Bakora ran around,trying to rip off the animal.It yowled and hung on. "You have no right to do that to my bestest friend!!"Kaiba shouted,inraged.He tossed a picture of Mokuba playing in the mud at Weevil.The sharp corner of the picture caught him in the side of the eye. "AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!"He yelled,as Bakora pried off the cat.There were jagged cuts all over his face,but Bakora smiled.He tossed the cat across the room.It landed on Weevil's already bleeding head.It clung on.Then,when he was at the peak of his pain,Kaiba tossed a kitchen chair at Weevil,knocking him to the ground.Bakora grabbed a rope.He got ready to hoist over the couch to tie up Weevil,but as he jumped over,his foot got caught.He laded right on his manly parts,and the wooden back of the couch.He let out a cry of agony.He dropped the rope.As Kaiba laughed,he grabbed it and tied up Weevil.He gagged him with a tennis ball and gave Bakora an ice pack.  
  
"Why?"Mokuba asked,holding the baby thing."Your so stupid.Did they give a # we can call?" Rex laughed."Hey,Homer,your forgetting one little thing,Mr.Rocket scientist.We don't have a phone." Mokuba grunted."Well,who cares.And whos Homer?" Rex rolled his eyes.They caught on a bush of berries.He ran over.He shoved one into his mouth.He grabbed a handful."Ummmmm.....YYYYYUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said."Those are good!!"He grabbed someore.He stuffed them even faster.Then,he started shoveling handfuls into his mouth.Mokuba just stared."What if those make you sick?"He asked.But,his stomach was growling.So,he grabbed one.But right before he shoved it into his mouth,Rex burped."Oh,god...."He Said.Then,he vomited right on Mokuba's shoe!!"Mokuba dropped the berry.The little puppy jumped down and gobbled it up.Then,he ran to the bush and ate the rest. "No!!!Not my(Barf)Berries!!(Barf)"Rex said.He grabbed the leaves from the berry tree and ate some.He grabbed the puppy and put it's head in his mouth.He chomped down on Rex's tonuge. "YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Said Rex.What an idiot.  
  
"Well,I guess you defeated Weevil."Bakora said,at 2:00.Weevil had surrendered so they would let him go,and in return,Kaiba didn't have to waste time battling him."I'm going to go clean my room."Kaiba said."And you can help me.Come on." Bakora waved his hands out."No way,man.I've got a date with Sasha.Oh,and can I stay one more night?"he winced as he rose from the couch."I guess."Kaiba said."But i'll be here alllllll alone." Bakora laughed."I know,it's funny,huh?"Kaiba glared at him."When does your....thing....start?"Bakora nervously laughed."In half an hour.Oh,and can I use your limosuine?"Kaiba sighed."OK." "1 of your servants?" "Oh,OK." "And how about-" "NOTHING ELSE!!JUST GO GET READY AND LEAVE ME THE H-E-L-L ALONE!!!" Bakora raced up the stairs.He ran into the bathroom and locked it,about the time the doorbell rang.It was Tea. Kaiba slammed the door in her face so hard her hair flew back. "Thats so rude,Seto Kaiba!!!"She shouted,her face red with rage."And I only want to talk to Bakora!!!" Kaiba laughed."He's getting ready in the bathroom." Bakora was chattering to himself up in the bathroom.He was either talking to himself or the drinking bird. "And then....."He said."It hurt him.We all all laughed,but he didn't think it was funny.He puked.It was mostly weines and hot dogs,but who goes around sorting peoples puke?Hey,Maybe in the future they;ll take things out of the puke for reuse.You know,recycle it?" He came back out with his hair brushed.That was the only thing different. "Go away."Kaiba said to Tea through the door."UUUURRGHHH!!"She said,and Kaiba could here her stomping off."Well,I guess I'd better leave."Said Bakora,putting on his black leather jacket."Peace out."He opened the door and strode out. Kaiba sighed.He was all alone.He went to the phone to call around to find Mokuba.First,He called Yugi. "Hello?"Yugi said into the phone as it rang."Motou residence.Yugi speaking." Kaiba sighed again."It's Seto.Have you seen Mokuba around?He hurled himself over the fence yesterday afternoon and hasn't come back.We thought he might be over there." "No."Yugi said."Haven't seen him.You might try Tea,or Joey.Or,call Rex's radio station and put on a broadcast." "Rex Raptor was fired."Kaiba mumbled."They got Mai Velantine in his place.And about an hour after that,he disappered,chasing a KingRex." "ooooohhhhhh...."Yugi said."Now I get it.Well,Try Tea and Joey." "Tea?"Asked Kaiba."She was just here." "Did she say anything about Mokuba?"Said Yugi. "Nope."Kaiba replied."She wanted to talk to Bakora,but he was in the bathroom talking to a drinking bird." "What?" "Oh,forget it.Listen,if you see Mokuba around,give me a call.When Bakora gets back,we'll go look for im'. "OK,Bye."Yugi said."Good luck!!"He hung up the phone. Kaiba leaned back on the sofa and dialed Joey Wheeler's #.He waited for him to pick up. "Hello?"Sighed Joey into the phone."Who is it?I'm kinda busy,so if ya could...." "It's me Joey."Kaiba rasped."I wanted to know if you've seen my little brother Mokuba around." "The little annoyin' one?"Joey asked."Black hair and eyes?Talks kinda funny?Yeah,I saw him.He was talkin to Rex Raptor,the radio's DJ." "Which way did he go to,huh?"Kaiba asked,leaning forward. "Ah,I didn't see.I just closed the blinds cuz I was kinda steamed at ya." Kaiba gritted his teeth."OK."He said in a high,girlish tone."Fine.Alota help you are!!" He slammed the phone down just as Mr.Jackson,the cat walked in.Then,he remembered something.Bakora was alllergic to the cat's shampoo!!Yetsersay,Mr.Jackson had a bath.Witch means....that by the end of his date,Bakora would look like a balloon head!!! Kaiba grabbed his cell phone and furiously dialed Bakora's number. A girl answered. "Hello?"She said. "Is Bakora there?"Asked Kaiba.Where's Bakora?He thought. "Ummm...He can't come to the phone right now.He went into a sneezing fit and ran into the bathroom.I haven't seen him for at least 5 minutes.Maybe I'd better see whats going on?" "NO!"Kaiba said."No.Sometimes...Bakora had problems with his.....nose.He starts to sneeze because he's allergic to.....cabbage.Yeah.So,he should be out in a second,as soon as he stops sneezing.Oh,and don't worry.His face won't look like a balloon or anything,heh heh......." "Well,OK.Who is it,anyway?" "Seto Kaiba." "THE Seto Kaiba?"She asked."The owner of the Kaiba corp?" Kaiba didn't want to spoil Bakora's date. "Whos' Seto Kaiba?"He asked,and hung up the phone. He jammed his hands in his pockets.Then,he decided to call Mai Valentine's cell number.Mayba she'd or someone on the radio had heard from him?He grabbed his cordless and punched the numbers in as hard as he could until Mai answered. "Hello?"She said."Don't you know we're off the air?"Her voice was snotty and annoying. "Yes."Kaiba said."It's me.Kaiba.I just wanted to know if you'd seen Mokuba around?" "What?"Mai asked."I'm a few blocks away from your house,so why don't I just come over.We can look for Mokuba together." "One problem with that plan."Kaiba said."Bakora's staying with me." "No problem.I like Bakora as a friend." "OK.See you then."Kaiba hung up the phone.He really wished he hadn't let her come.He hated the girl.Everything about her--her voice,he hair,and her face.She was considerably attractive,but not in Kaiba's standards. The doorbell rang.He answered it.Mai strode in."Hello,Kaiba."She said with a smile.Kaiba forced a smug smile and flounced back on the couch.Mr.Jackson jumped in Mai's lap and began to purr as she petted him. "What a beautiful cat."Mai said,talking to it softly."Whats his name?" Kaiba was imbarraed to say it.This is what Mokuba had named it when he was little because he thought thats what Mr.Rodger's name was. "Mr.Jackson."Kaiba mumbled.Mai laughed."Thats a funny name." Suddenly,the door tossed open.There stood Bakora,with a face so swollen he DID look like a balloon.A thick rash covered his hands and arms,and he wore a scowl.His fists were balled tightly at his sides,and on his eye was a black and blue shiner. When he saw Mai,his face brightened."Hello!"He gushed.Then,he ran up to the bathroom as fast as he could go. "Whats wrong with him?!"Mai asked,startled. Kaiba laughed."He's allergic to Mr.Jackson's cat shampoo." Mai's eyes widened."What kind of soap to you use?"She asked. "Mr.Fuzzy."Replied Kaiba,messing with the button on his blue suit. Mai grew very weary,and fainted.Bakora heard the boom,and came rushing outside.He must have put eyedrops up his eyes,because they weren't as swollen. "What happened?"Asked Bakora,kneeling down with a wet rag."What on earth did you DO?" "I just told her I used Mr.Fuzzy soap."Kaiba said.Bakora's eyes narrowed."You IDIOT!!!"He said."What?"Asked Kaiba."What did I say?" "MAI IS ALLERGIC TO MR.FUZZY,JUST LIKE ME!!!!" Kaiba's hair was blown and distorted."Well,Whoop-de-doo for you."He said.He grabbed a magazine and read it. Bakora started to shake Mai's shoulders."Speak to me!!"He wailed."Speak!!"He poured a glass of water down her throat and piched her nose closed.Kaiba was laughing behind the magazine the whole time at Bakora's antic. Bakora took off his sock.He shoved it in Mai's mouth.Suddenly,her eyes popped open and she spit it out."What on earth?"She asked,stupified.Bakora looked very flushed. "Y-you fainted and I tried to save you."He said. "YOU IDIOT!!"Mai said."I was sleeping!!Bakora started to cry."SSSSooorrrrrrryyyyy!!!"He cried,and buried his face into the couch. "Um...mr Jakcson was on the couch."Kaiba said.Bakora raised his head.There was a thick,red rash all over his face.It was bumpy like a blemish and acne or something. "Descusting!!"Mai cried."Your so nasty,Bakora!!" He cryed again.  
  
"Laleela...."Mokuba sang as he put water in a bucket.It was beutiful day and Rex was playing with the puppy.The puppies name was Mr.Rogers. "I love Mr.Rogers."Mokuba said."He looks so funny when he puts on his shoes.I mean,One show off,one shoe on.That is soooooo weird!!"He took a long drink of the water. "You know."Said Rex,eating a berry,"These arent so bad once your body gets amuned to the poisen."He ate another one,but barfed by the tree.Mr.Rogers licked some up. "Nasty!!:Moluba said."Mr.Rogers doen't lick up puke.That's just the way it is!!!"He threw water on puppy. "Ar!"Mr.Rogers whined.He ran behind a tree.Mokuba grabbed a stick."And stay out!!"He cried,tossing the stick at the tree.Rex had to duck to avoid being brutally killed."What's eatin' you?"Asked Rex,puking again.He decided not to eat any more berries today. Mokuba grabbed a fat,brown snake and chunked it at Rex.The snake hissed and slithered away,deciding not to bite this time. "I don't know where the hel* we are."He started,"And we could be miles from home.Seto will never think to look here."He sighed and sat down."So I'm not working anymore.That's it,the end.I want my GI Joe figures and a cake with strawberry icing!!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh no."Rex thought.He's gonna start actin' like a baby." Rex shrugged."Whateva."He said,and layed down."Well,I'm tired,so I'm gonna take a little nap." He used the leaves as a pillow and closed his large eyes.But the moment he shut them,an image of Mai Vanlentine instructing his radio station clogged his brain. "I'll teach her to say such horrid things."Rex said."Especially about a former,well respected DJ." Rex decided he wanted to sing.Every since he'd lost his job,he hadn't sang.He had a pretty good voice.Even better that Britney Spears. He started to sing the Mr.Rogers song,but in a rap style. "I have always wanted to have a neighbor, just like you, I have always wanted to live in a neighborhood, with you so........." Mokuba turned around.He caught sight of something behind Rex.It was shining,and yellow,and bright!! Mokuba pushed himself up and began to run.He ran all the way over there.It was an opening to the forest!!!!There was a really trashy looking city that had a hospital,a restaurant,a bar,and a conveniance store.An old bum walked out of the bar,as drunk as a skunk. Rex followed Mokuba,shortly followed by the puppy. "Cool!A bar!!"Rex said."Let's get drunk.Maybe,we'll forget who we are.Won't that be fun?Then,you won't be worried about Kaiba!!" Mokuba glared."No bars,no lady's,and no cactuses.Go it?" Rex sighed."Alright." Then,something caught Rex's eyes."Oh my god!!!"He said,pointing."It's a radio station!!"He began to run,happily.He strode through the door. "Rex Raptor,here!!"He shouted,just as he did on the radio."Are you ready to rock?!" Many faces turned to him.He began doing the C walk. "It's Rex Raptor!!"Said a girl.She ran over,followed by 5 of her friends. They were squealing."I can't beleive it's really you!!" They hugged Rex."A celeb-right here!"Said a blond girl.Mokuba walked in. "Oh,yeah."Rex said."And this,is Mokuba Kaiba." All the girls ran over."Can I have your autograph?"Asked one."Your such a cute little boy!And so is your brother!" Mokuba sighned his name in sloppy handwriting. Rex glared at Mokuba.  
  
"Yeowch!!"Bakora said."Ah,that burns!Help ye!!!" Mai was putting alchohol on his face.It was all inflamed and oozing."Sit still,you animal."Mai remarked.Bakora sat up straight because he had BIG crush on Mai.There were tears streking down his chubby cheeks.Kaiba was sitting in a chair by there.Mr.Jackson was curled up in the corner,watching Bakora.Mai picked up calomine lotion and started putting it all over Bakora's face.When she was done,she helped Bakora get down."I look like an ogre."Bakora said,covering his face with both hands."And it's all because of....MR.JACKSON!!!" He pointed at the cat with such an evil look on his face that it ran for cover."I'll kill you!"He said."If it's the last thing I do,I'll-" "Shut up,Bakora!!"Mai said."You're scaring him."She picked it up. Bakora whimpered like an animal."OK."He said.He picked up the TV remote."I'll just watch some boxing.He turned it on and sat down. The phone rang.Mai picked it up. "Hello?"She said in the phone. "Hi.It's Joey.Can I talk to Kaiba for a sec?" "What do you want?"Asked Mai. "Well,People are sayin' they saw Mokuba around here." Mai almost dropped the phone. "Kaiba!!"She shouted in a shrill voice."Here--it's Joey!He sais he's seen Mokuba somewhere!!!!" Kaiba grabbed the phone."Hello?"He called shrilly.Joey laughed at the crack of the voice. "Hey.Well,uh,well...we sorta saw someone.And you wanna guess?He has black hair-" "MOKUBA,OK?NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!" "Uh..He was seen in that little town on the other side 'o' the forest.Seen by a bunch of girls.And oh,Rex Raptor,the missing DJ,was with him." "OK!"Kaiba shouted,and slammed down the phone.He turned to Bakora,who was wrestling Mai for a toy. "We need to get to the town called Northside(The town where Mokuba was)fast!!Mai,you need to leave!!" Mai waved to Bakora and Seto as she strode out. "Think."Bakora said."I left the car at the restarant.So,how are we gonna get there fast?" Kaiba scratched his hair as he thought.Then,Bakora's finger shot straight in the air. "I know!!"He said."Princess!!"Kaiba smiled."Great!!"He said."Your a genius!!" He followed Bakora out.By the time he got there,Bakora was standing at the gates."Hello,baby horsie."He said.Kaiba was puzzled."Baby horsie?"He said.Bakora nodded."Boy,is your horsie cute." Kaiba peered inside to a meraculous sight.Princess had a baby horsie!!It was laying down on the ground.It was white with green eyes."Wow."Kaiba said."Mokuba's gonna be sooooo happy." He peered over in Santa's stall.He was dead. Flies crawled in and out of his eye sockets,and his tongue was hanging out.Santa was the father,because he was all white like the baby.He had died of old age.Britney Spears was too old to be ridden by a heavy 15 year old.The only 2 left were The colt,and the Princess. "I guess we both have to ride Princess."Said Bakora,hopping on a grabbing the reins. Kaiba shook his head."I can train him."He pointed to the baby."I'll train his to be strong.Then,he'll be easy to ride."Bakora looked at him crazily."Your just goin' to walk?" Kaiba nodded."I'll just hold the baby's rope along the way and force it to run and jump.It'll get strong fast." Bakora nodded."OK,your loss." Kaiba stared up at the house."It might be a while before we get back."He said,tying a rope around the baby's muzzle and grabbing the leftover peice. The horse reared up and screeched.It pawed it's feet defensivly. "Ew."Bakora said."A boy.Defenintly." "Stop it,you stupid animal."Said Kaiba,jerking the rope violently until it went down on all four feet.Princess started to eat grass. "What will you name the horsie?"Bakora asked. Kaiba decided to name it Mokuba's nickname,to help him remember Mokuba.It was called Mocha. "Well,come on."Kaiba said,pushing Princess until she started to walk.He tugged on the baby's rope.He had to pull very hard to get it to walk because he wasn't used to being lead.It was only about 24 hours old. It shook it's head and started to walk."We need to run."Bakora said."Northside is alll the way down the river." "OK."Kaiba said."We'll hold the baby horse in our hands.He's not very big." Kaiba strained to pick it up.It woulden't budge. Kaiba ran all the way back to the stables.He came out with a donkey."His name is chocolate." He said,rolling his eyes.He hopped on it's back and tied the baby's rope onto the donkey's reins."Now he can run with us,and get strong."Kaiba kciked the donkey and it began to run.  
  
They were leaving the bar."You fool."Rex said,kicking a rock."You stole my girls away." "Who cares?"Mokuba asked."We're looking for Seto,remember?"rex nodded."I wish I had my radio station." Mokuba looked around.His eyes fell on a payphone.He ran over to it. "Rex,it's brilliant!!"Mokuba shouted.He shoved a quarter in and dialed Kaiba's number.It rang and rang."He's not home!!"Mokuba said.He began to cry."I'm tired,and hungrey,and I want Seto to give me a lolli.And,I miss Spotty and Princess!!" He cried harder."Yeah."Rex agreed."I miss My radio station."He wiped a tear."Why they fired me i'll never know." He wiped another tear."I was great,fine,and wonderful.But they had to go and ruin my life." His face suddenly brightened."I have a wonderous idea!!How about we murder Mai Valentine?" Mokuba looked strangly at Rex."Do you want to go to jail?" "No."Said Rex."Besides,I'm too young to go to jail.They'd put me in juvi." Mokuba laughed."Yeah,I'd never visit you.Ever."Rex's mouth opened wide."Why not?" "Because your so strange."Rex had to admit he was kind of wierd.So he danced all the time.Is that such a crime? "I'm not strange."He said."I'm just different from you and me." "That made no sence."Mokuba said."See what I mean?"Rex clamped his large mouth shut.  
  
"Augh!"Bakora said.He kicked princess' sides over and over.Her feet were stuck in the thick mud on the riverbank.She had wondered out there to eat a yellow ball.Kaiba lead Chocolate and Mocha over.Mocha was still striding rather slow when he walked due to his weak muscles."How are we sposed to get her out?"Bakora asked,hopping off of Princess and petting Mocha.He watched Princess struggle to free herself. "I give up."Kaiba said."It's no use.We'll never find that stupid brat."Bakora was suprised."I thought you LIKED him."He said in a sheep's voice. Kaiba glared."So....what are we gonna do?"He asked.Bakora shrugged. "I don't know.Unless......"He untied Mocha from Chocolate.He tied both animals around Princess's middle.Now,he just needed a way to make them run. "Hmmm...."He thought.Then,it hit him.The yellow ball!!It looked like an apple,so it attracted the horses!! He grabbed it and held it up.Chocolate began to pull his hardest,trying to reach the apple.Mocha didn't badge.Then,Bakora noticed something. "Kaiba!!"He said."Mocha isn't a pony-he's a horse!Look how long his legs are." Kaiba was amazed."The horse must have lost his parents and was attracted to the stable because of the ponies!!"Kaiba snapped his fingers."Then I know how to get him to run!!!" Kaiba pulled a carrot out of his pocket. 


End file.
